One Step Closer
by akarikagome
Summary: In all the chaos surrounding her, will Kagome become in the very least, one step closer to finding herself?
1. And So it begins

The tape recorder clicked on as a young girl no older than seventeen took a deep breath.

"Hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi...I'm doing this for my mother's sake. She doesn't get to see me very often...and I want her to know what went on during the period she thought I had died." There was shuffling in the background as she pulled on her sleeve.

"You see....from the moment I rejected Hojo, my stalker as I so fondly called him, I realized how much further my life would plummet. Hojo was in a gang. Not just any gang...The Bloodied Daggers."

* * *

Hojo smiled at Kagome as they walked. "It was sure nice of you to go out with me like this. I know you're not feeling so great anymore with your disease."

Kagome inwardly sighed. Why. Why couldn't Grandpa just say she had the flu or, Hell, left the country to reunite with some long lost family member. "No, it's fine Hojo...you're a real good friend."

She saw him freeze. "Is...that all I am to you? A friend? Even after I brought all that stuff to you when you were ill...dying even?" He turned to her. "Hell, I probably saved you with that stuff and you're treating me as a common friend?"

She winced. "Look, Hojo....I didn't mean for it to get this far but… I don't want to ... date you, you know?"

"No! I don't know. You know what, Kagome? This is bullshit. I'm gonna remember this next meeting."

Kagome's face filled with confusion. "Meeting?"

Hojo's once calm, kind face turned uncharacteristically malicious. "I'm in a gang that you'll wish you didn't cross bitch. You're done." He dropped his nice boy act and turned to walk away. "I'll leave you to quake. Be ready to die, Kagome."

* * *

The voice began to shake on the tape. "I'm sorry Mom...I know you thought he was such a great guy...and you wanted me to be around him...but...I couldn't. So I ran. I went to the past. Hoping Inuyasha could help me...but..."

* * *

The familiar warmth that the well's blue light provided calmed Kagome as she tried to rationalize the situation. "Inu..Inuyasha?" she said into the wind as she pulled herself up. Her regular uniform abandoned for a pair of jeans and a checkered shirt. The clothes she wore with Hojo.

As she heard nothing she sighed. Raising her voice she looked for the familiar red cloth jumping. "InuYasha! Where are you?" She moved quickly as she heard cursing.

"What in God's name do you want, wench?" Kagome ran in for a hug.

"Hojo is going to kill me... I needed comfort and…help..." Her voice hopeful and yet full of fear.

He began to laugh. "Let the bastard kill you. If you can't defend yourself, what makes you think I would protect you? You're pathetic. Kikyou is a million times better than you!"

Kagome stepped back shocked and clutching her pained chest. "Wha--what?"

"You heard me. It's about time I told you. She will always be more attractive. Kinder. Her ability to control her powers will always be better than you. You're pathetic." With every word the knife of her hopeless dream plunged deeper. "You should just die and let her live with me. I love her and you'd be proving your stupidity if you stayed pursuing me and denying our happiness.

At this point Inuyasha had cornered Kagome against the Sacred Tree, her only real tie other than the well to her future life. "This is where you die." He didn't even take the time to pull his sword out as he extended his claws and sliced her gut open. Her scream echoed through the forest. "You know you don't belong here. You caused all this havoc. You're the real person who should die."

As her life fled from her body she stared up at him, salty tears welling in her eyes. With her last breath she asked, her eyes blurred out and thoughts jumbled, "How...could you..."

Kikyou smiled down at the hanyou with contempt. "Well done, dear Inuyasha." She jumped down from the tree she had been left in. "Let's journey to the seven layers of hell together my love." Inuyasha gave a look of confusion. "Why can't we stay? I thought when she dies, you get your soul back."

Kikyou shook her head. "The soul never was mine. I lost it the day I died. It will stay with its owner, which is no longer myself..." He seemed to think that fact over. "Then let's go. I'm sick of smelling her blood."

* * *

A brief melody carried Kagome through this new darkness she felt trapped in. She was afraid of anything and anything that might appear in this darkness. Suddenly, a light shone down on a door. Curious, she walked toward the door, opening it to find herself in a room bursting with life. Everywhere her eyes could touch she saw plant life. Flowers blooming and trees thriving. It was so green and full of colour, she lost herself to it.. " My dear Kagome..." She spun to see the door was gone and was replaced by a female draped in a solid white cloth. "Who...?" The woman smiled beneath the robe.

"Who I am does not matter, love. Who you are, or rather what you are, is a more pressing matter." Amusement rang through the white figure's voice.

Kagome shook her head. "What do you mean who I am? You just said. I'm Kagome..." A shot of pain coursed through her body.

The woman growled inhumanly. "That boy never knows when he should be tampering with the dead or not!" She looked to Kagome again. "Remember who you are, child." As her vision faded out in a very confused state of mind, she heard the woman plead. "Remember what you are..." Remember what I am? I'm a...priestess...a human. Aren't I?

* * *

Kagome's voice sounded strained. "Mama...I was so confused. I knew you wouldn't understand. Hell you'd probably throw me in the psych ward if I told you that...but here is where it gets....strange. You see, Inuyasha has that older brother..." Another voice slowly corrected her. "Oh, sorry. Half-brother. He has this sword that can revive the dead..."

* * *

The brightness of the day had blinded Kagome's newly opened eyes. It was a cold autumn day and she shivered as she made her first attempt to get up. As her abdomen bunched in on itself, she cried out in pain. She lay back down on the grass, her hand reaching out to cover her eyes.

"Pretty lady is hurt. Please don't move pretty lady. Rin-chan will help you."

Rin. Why is that name familiar?

"Don't touch that bloody woman, child! She is probably carrying a disease!" A loud screeching voice reprimanded the child.

And that voice...didn't it belong to that toad demon...

A deep voice full of venomous malice interrupted her thoughts. "Human wench. You will wake up and answer this Sesshomaru's questions immediately."

* * *

A/N Well there it is. The first chapter revamped. What do you think of the changes? There's been a bit of alteration to the plot. And a few childish ideas, though cute have been cut until further in the story line. Review. Give me your thoughts.


	2. A Rude Awakening

So…I'm a little late on the update…because I've been sick, in a car accident, university….enough has happened to explain my disappearance…and I apologize…

NOW TO OUR REGULAR SCHEDUALED PROGRAMMING

* * *

I hadn't realized I passed out until I woke up, which sounded corny even in my head. I looked around trying to figure out what had happened. My stomach was throbbing, though not as bad as before…

How long was I out?

Red tinged golden eyes bore into mine. I squeaked. "Jesus!" I promptly shut my eyes. "I will not have you, stupid woman, falling back into unconsciousness on this Sesshomaru's time again," His voice deep and angry. It made me strangely giddy.

I swallowed my pride and responded in a whisper. "What is it you wish for me to say?"

A loud squawking interrupted me in outrage. "How dare you, you filthy human! To not pay homage to our great Lord for saving you is unforgivable! It is to ask for death."

I glared at the stupid toad. "And perhaps death is what I wish for? Should I wish to continue life, although the only being I had loved betrayed me in the worst of ways, and murdered me in cold blood? Would you, Toad?"

A growl sounded. "You have lost all hope human. How pitiful."

I turned to him. "I don't want or need YOUR pity. Just go and kill me already!" He raised a brow and how I wished to hurt him.

"And waste the power I used to bring you back? I think not."

Wait...he...what?

"What do you want from me, Sesshomaru." I asked now, out of angry curiosity. "There can't possibly be a good reason for bringing me back. You don't care for me, nor have any compassion towards me from what I can see given the past."

The only recognition he gave me was a gentle shrug as he got up from his crouch. He looked at me and motioned for Jaken to get me up. I was soon on Ah-Un, but not without a struggle and a few bumps on Jaken to prove it. "Where are you taking me!?" I screamed at him before I had to clutch onto the beast's reins out of fear of falling. The ride was much more rough then Kilala...that's for sure. But the sky…that was the strangest part… I had never been up so high out of a machine before. I'd be sure to yell at the kidnapping demon Lord ahead of me… later...when we landed. This felt too good.

But soon it was over. And I was pulled to look upon a very pale Rin, lying on a cot wrapped in a blanket. "Fix her."

I looked up in disbelief. "You think I can fix her? I can't do anything. He fucking proved it. I am worthless. I have no power." I soon found myself crushed against a tree.

"You will do as I say, Miko! You can, and will help her." And just like that, I was dropped unceremoniously to the hard ground.

Crawling to the girl I sighed, actually taking a good look at her. "Oh god.." I held my hand to her head. She was deathly hot. I snapped to attention. "You. Toad. Get me more blankets and cold water if you can." I turned to Sesshomaru. "A warm hut too. She will not heal outside." My eyes going back to Rin, I silently smiled. "I'll save you little one…" My warm hands cooling hers.

* * *

My eyes opened to a white hot heat surrounding my body. What? I turned my face to see a smirking Kikyou surrounded my flames. "What the hell!" I stuttered.

She smiled at me. "Exactly. We are together now, Inuyasha. And there is not a single thing you can do about it." I looked at her in disbelief as memories from moments before came back to me. I killed…

"No!" I stood up and began pacing the never ending flames we were in. "I did not kill her! You made me!" She gave a silent shrug.

"And yet you are here and she is not. She still holds the soul I tried so desperately to obtain. And with it, the piece I had was stripped of me. I am but flesh." She sighed as she collapsed onto the ground.

I growled at her. "How do I go back?" Her head shook as a dangerous smirk slowly adorned her face.

"You don't."

* * *

Her body was cooling down. That was good. I could barely feel her breathing. That wasn't.

I was thankful now to my stupid gigantic bag I had with me. In it was a can of Vicks. I opened it in haste and slowly started to rub it on her chest hoping to get an improvement. It seemed she had a flu. This wasn't good. I had to get her to a hospital…But that was in the future. There was no way I could get her there…especially with the prick beside me hovering as he was.

"How long was I unconscious, Sesshomaru? I need a time frame for her illness to figure what I should do to help her."

His deep voice rumbled through me. "Fourteen moons. She has been this way for nearly seven."

I Turned to him in surprise. "Almost a week!? And you didn't think to get someone more suitable to help her?" He refused to look at me.

"Well, I guess Mr. Important isn't so smart then. She could have died." Rin was shuffling. I rushed to her when I saw her eyes open. "Hi there. How are you doing little one?"

Rin's face lit up. "Pretty Lady…did you save Rin from the sick demons?" I couldn't help but chuckle. Did everything have to be a demon here?

"Yes Rin. You'll be just fine…I just need you to take this syrup…it's meant for adults, so I won't give you much." I reached into my bag and had it out in moments. "It will taste bad, but your fever will go away, and you won't feel nearly as sick anymore." I smiled warmly at her. I still worry about her as she leaned over to cough. She was far too sick. I hoped it would work. I was becoming motherly with her and it was almost like how I was with Shippou.

Oh Shippou, my adopted son, left there with Sango and Miroku. Sure they could take care of him but they shouldn't have to. He's my son now…

* * *

It was a nearly a week before Rin was up and playing again. I thanked god that the medicine worked.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Come look what Rin and Kagome found!" She ran to him and tugged his sleeve. We had stumbled upon a tuff of flowers, which excited Rin.

Tugging him over, I was forced to look at him. I refused to until Rin was better. For someone with the responsibility to look over such a large expanse of land, this guy was sure irresponsible when it came to his ward.

"Kagome helped make this!" She shoved a decently weaved flower necklace at him, which I had learned to do from Sango when we would take a break on the search for the shards.

He looked at it oddly before patting her head. "It is acceptable." Rin looked downcast as he started to walk away.

"Does Lord Sesshomaru not want it…Rin wanted Lord Sesshomaru to have it." Her eyes started to water as she stared at him disappointed.

With a sigh he took it and placed it on, underneath his kimono. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

I chuckled to myself at the exchange. Rin was such a cute child. His eyes reached me a moment. "Is this funny to you Miko?" I shrugged.

"No, not at all." My hand covered my smirk.

He raised a brow at my obvious lie and I swore I heard him sigh. Moments later Rin was plopped next to me with him in front of us. "Come help Lord Sesshomaru!" He looked away as if trying to avoid the question but as Rin started to get up he huffed and sat down.

My jaw dropped. "Wow." Rin looked to me and grinned.

"See! I told you Lord Sesshomaru is nice! He's fun too!" I nodded with a surprised amusement covering my face. Picking up a flower I started to weave them again.

"I don't believe he's fun though, Rin."

I glanced up to see if he would react to find him glaring at me. "And why do you think that Kagome?"

I looked at Rin with a smile. "Because, Rin, I have never seen your Lord laugh, or even smile." I put a finger to my chin. "Ever."

Rin's eyes went wide. "She's right Lord Sesshomaru…do you never really have fun?" Her eyes started to tear up as she looked at him. "Have you…you lied to Rin this whole time..?"

Growling at me, Sesshomaru got up. "Rin. You know I have no need to show my emotions."

She flopped down. "You lied to Rin!" With an exaggerated sigh I stood up and took Rin with me.

"It's alright Rin. People like Sesshomaru don't know what it's like to have fun. I doubt the guy ever had a fun day in his life." I raised a brow at him with this one. As Rin sniffled, the ball of this game bounced in his court.

Sesshomaru surprised me then. He stormed up to us, to which I cringed out of fear. Only to find he had picked Rin up and was now gently twirling her around, a gentle smile on his face.

I couldn't help but look in awe. He was beautiful when he was cold. Like one of those depressing stone angels found in a cemetery. But now…he was gorgeous. The way his cheeks lifted up, caused my attention to draw to his eyes. And they sparkled oddly as he spun Rin. This was too much for me.

Dropping down I sat there and watched as he set her down, and she ran to me grinning. "Lord Sesshomaru smiled! He smiled at me!"

I gave a dumb nod. "I..I think I owe you an apology." I stood up as gracefully as I could and walked to him. Bowing as low as my pride would let me, I sighed. "I am sorry, Lord Sesshomaru."

When I looked up he was staring at me incredulously. I snapped. "What? Just because I'm human suddenly means I don't know when to apologize?" His brows rose past his bangs. "Jesus…stupid dogs are all the same."

Now, if I was thinking straight I would have known better than to say that one aloud because I was currently pinned against a tree, his claws poking my neck but not to a hurting point. Glaring back at him I did the only thing I could think of. I hissed.

Surprisingly, he dropped me. Then he started to poke my head looking for something. "What are you doing!?"

He didn't stop his motions as he answered. "Looking for ears. You must be a Neko Hanyou."

Hearing Rin giggle in the background, I glared. "Listen. I'm Human. HU-MAN." I poked his chest and suddenly my breath caught. He was really…REALLY…close right now. Twitching, my nose caught his scent.

"Oh dear god, he smells great…" I whispered to myself. Unaware I had said it.

He gave me a strange look and my face went red. "Oh no…" I pushed away from him and buried my face in my palms. "Just accept the apology already."

I heard his kimono rustle and heard him reply with a grunt.

"Rin, get on Ah-Un. We're leaving." She nodded and headed over but stopped and looked at me.

"What about Kagome?"

I stood up and shrugged. "I should probably be finding my way home…"

Rin's bottom lip started to quiver. "But…Kagome…I don't want to leave Kagome behind!" She leapt for me, only to have the toad jump in her way and interfere.

"No, you filthy child. You do as our Lord tells us!"

As she fought him I grew annoyed. Finally having enough of it, I walked over to them, plucked Jaken up, and punted him across the field. "You do NOT touch her!"

I noticed my voice taking on a strange tone and then suddenly, darkness.

* * *

My head felt heavy as I tried to reorient myself.

"Is this the new one?" A deep tenor rung through my head.

New one?

"Must be. With the power I can feel from her." A delicate feminine voice spoke in a hushed whisper.

Power? Who were these people?

"Hush now my darling…she awakes." The male spoke again.

A soft giggle was heard. "Of course. We must not interfere with her journey…"

* * *

With a groan I lifted my head. A migraine, no doubt. Opening my eyes I immediately saw a worried Rin. "Kagome?"

She looked to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! Is Kagome-mama sick?"

Wait. What?

"The Miko is not your mother Rin." His voice responded.

Shutting my eyes, I tried to avoid the inevitable. "But…Lord Sesshomaru! She saved Rin. She plays with Rin. She acts like Rin's mama…why not!" She was crying by this time.

I sat up and opened my arms. "I have one kit. It can't hurt to have two. Just stop the tears okay, kiddo?"

When I glanced up again, Sesshomaru was giving me a bewildered look.

"Yay! Rin has a Mama and a Dad!" She skipped around while hugging my neck. That is when it sunk in.

"D..Dad?" my eyes widened as I looked up at Sesshomaru who in turn smirked at me.

"Don't worry, woman. Human flesh does not interest me." Though his face was amused, I could see the disgust in his eyes.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I lifted Rin up. "Does this mean Kagome-mama can come with us?"

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru nodded. "I could not leave your new mother to die out in the forest. I suppose she'll have to." Before he made to leave I stopped him.

"Wait…" My hand on his sleeve. "I..could…Lord Sesshomaru…would you be ever so kind, as to let me bring my kit as well…he is now without his mother…me being here, that is."

Nodding excitedly, Rin decided to pipe up. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Then Rin can have a playmate! Right, Mama?" Kagome nodded along with her, in hope.

Waving his hand he dismissed it. "We will retrieve the kit, and return on our way."

Placing Rin down, I did what any young mother would, given the circumstances. I hugged him. Tight.

He froze in my grip. "Miko…" I let him go.

"Sorry…I was only happy. It's what happens when you do good for a mortal. They show their appreciation in the form of hugs." I chuckled as I helped Rin aboard Ah-Un and we headed back to Inuyasha's forest.

* * *

And there's the revamp of the second chapter. Hopefully, I didn't change it too much… I like it. I hope you do too. Now…do me a favor and…

REVIEW!

Hehe..yeah. Ciao!

AK


End file.
